1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for switching wavelength division multiplexed light signals using micro-electromechanical mirrors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication systems are a substantial and rapidly growing part of communication networks. The expression "optical communication system," as used herein, relates to any system that uses optical signals to convey information across an optical transmission device, such as an optical fiber. Such optical systems may include, but are not limited to telecommunication systems, cable television systems, and local area networks (LANs).
While the need to carry greater amounts of data on optical communication systems has increased, the capacity of existing transmission devices is limited. Although capacity may be expanded, e.g., by laying more fiber optic cables, the cost of such expansion is prohibitive. Consequently, there exists a need for a cost-effective way to increase the capacity of existing optical transmission devices.
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) has been adopted as a means to increase the capacity of existing optical communication systems. In a WDM system, plural optical signals are carried over a single transmission device, each channel being assigned a particular wavelength.
An essential part of optical communication systems is the ability to switch or route signals from one transmission device to another. Designers have considered using bubbles that are capable of changing their internal reflection for switching optical signals. However, this technique is unable to switch multiple wavelengths individually. Furthermore, both of these devices have limited switching speeds, in the range of 10 kHz for the mirror devices and in the range of 100 Hz for the bubble devices.
Micro-electromechanical mirrors are capable of switching optical signals. However, these mirrors have not been utilized in a way that would allow them to be used in a WDM system.
Other switching approaches, such as the approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,769,820, issued to Holmes, can switch data at GHz rates, which is effectively switching at GHz transition rates. However, this approach requires substantial optical switching power, has potential cross talk, and cannot resolve wavelength over-utilization issues. What is needed is a means for switching wavelength division multiplexed signals that is capable of doing so at high speeds with no cross talk and requires low switching power.